Wireless networks are gaining popularity because wireless infrastructures are typically easier and less expensive to deploy than wired networks. However, wireless networks can be susceptible to environmental conditions, interference and self-interference. A popular wireless network implementation uses base stations that communicate with wireless user devices that are located within cells formed by the base stations.
Some wireless networks utilize multiple antennas for both base station and subscriber station for improving data transmission capacity, and/or reducing noise resulting from interference from unwanted transmitters. Multiple antenna transmission techniques, such as, spatial multiplexing and beam forming, typically need knowledge of the channel conditions at the base station.
Mobile wireless devices introduce additional problems because the transmission channel between a based station and a mobile device is constantly changing. The transmission channels between the base stations and the mobile devices are constantly changing. As a result, the channel conditions of the transmission channels are constantly changing, making it more difficult to maintain current channel conditions.
There is a need for method and system for determining channel information in multiple antenna system in which users (subscribers) are mobile.